Anything BUT love at first sight
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Leaf, a tough, delinquent girl who just moved to Kanto, is trying to adjust to her new school and new life. When she meets the charming and famous Gary Oak, her life takes a turn for the worst. She hates him, but he loves her. Can Gary open up Leaf's heart or will she throw away his love? Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey. My name's Leaf Green and I just moved to Kanto. Why did I move? Because I was expelled from my old school in Hoenn and mom and dad thought we should start fresh in a new region. Oh joy.

Why did I get expelled from my old school? Well, you see, I don't exactly go by the rules. If somebody messes with me or threatens me, I'll take action. I got expelled for getting into a fist fight with this one drama queen.

She was the one that threw the first punch and, according to law, I can fight to defend myself, so I did. Of course, I ended up beating that snippy attitude right out of her. And what did that get me? I got expelled and she got suspended for TWO days. It was only because she was one of the teacher's daughters.

So now we had to move here. I don't know why we moved though. It won't help anything. I'm still going to be a malignant 'little girl' who can't get along with others. Where had my parents gone wrong?

Anyway, my mom is making me wear this super girly tank top and mini skirt and knee socks. I hate how girly it is, but she's forcing me to where this to school today. She says I need a new image. How stupid.

Now, I'm taking my first steps into the school. As I open the doors, I sigh angrily as I walk in.

All the students around me stare at me as if I'm the hottest girl in the world. Must be these dorky clothes mom made me wear.

I just ignore all the stares and grab my notebook. I flip to a page where I wrote down info on this new school. I had locker 444. I think it was just down this hallway.

I quickly found my locker and stared down at my locker combination. As I twist my locker open, old memories flashed into my head of when I used to break into other people's lockers to pull pranks and stuff. Those had been some fun times, but they were behind me now.

Just as I finally swung my locker open, somebody slammed it shut. I spun around and glowered at the culprit.

The guy who closed my locker had a smug look on his face. He had spiky brown hair, green eyes, and baggy clothes. He looked like the 'cool guy' on campus.

"Hey there, babe," he flirted, angering me immensely. "You're new here aren't you? I'm Gary Oak. I can show you around."

I grunted. "The only thing I'd like you to show me is the way out."

Gary inched closer to me. "Don't you know who I am?"

"You just said your name was Gary Oak. Why should I care?"

Gary laughed. "That's just it. I'm Gary OAK. Grandson of the great Professor Oak. I'm sort of a legend around these parts."

He was trying to show off, but it didn't impress me one bit. Great! An egotistical aristocrat known for nothing other than the fact that his GRANDPA, not him, was famous.

"Yipee! You have famous last name. Now get out of my way and quit slamming my locker shut."

Just as I tried to open it again, he shut it once more and it almost jammed my finger. Ok, now he was starting to piss me off.

"What's your problem?!" I spat at him, venom in my words.

Gary looked really irritated. "No, what's your problem?! I'm Gary OAK!"

Oh? Was I hurting his little ego? Well too bad so sad. If he didn't get out of my face soon, I was going to open up a can of whup ass.

I snarled at him. "Just because your grandpa's famous doesn't mean YOU'RE famous! Now get out of the way of my locker. You're going to make me late on my first day!"

Gary looked completely appalled. I knew then that I'd won the fight. I pushed his arm of my locker and reentered my combination. This time he didn't shut it.

I grabbed my books for Science which was my first class. Gary suddenly looked very, VERY pleased. I had a foreboding feeling.

"Science? Is that your first class?"

I really wanted to lie, but he clearly saw the textbook in my hand. I tried using sarcasm to piss him off. "No. I was just going to use this to swat a fly!"

It worked. I'd pissed him off. "Are you this rude to EVERYONE?"

I nodded and began to walk away. "Pretty much, so get used to it!"

He ran after me and with out really realizing it, I began to race away from him. I'm not sure why, but I ran from him until I got the Science room.

I stepped in just before the bell rang, so I wasn't counted as late, but I was being stared at by the other students. That wasn't unusual. I was the new girl. Why wouldn't they be curious?

Gary didn't end up as lucky as me and rushed in, panting after the bell had already rung. He groaned.

The teacher turned to face us. Their name tag read: "Ms. Erika." She looked really pretty. She seemed nice too.

Surprisingly, she didn't scold Gary for being late. All she said was, "Gary, go take your seat."

Then, she walked over to me and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. Normally, I wouldn't want anyone touching me, but I just stood there.

"You must be our new student," she said, smiling. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I tried hard not to glare as I saw all the guys gawking at me and most of the girl cursing my name. Geez. Jealous girls are like foul demons.

"I'm Leaf Green," I said, not putting much emotion into my words.

Even though I hadn't done anything remotely special, all the guys began to swoon. This place was already way different than my old school. Everyone over there had been afraid of me.

Ms. Erika nodded and pointed somewhere. "You can take a seat next to Gary."

I frowned. That Gary Oak guy who'd just irritated me in the hallway? There was no way I'd sit next to him! I scanned the room for any other available seats, but I found none.

I walked over to him slowly, wearing my most evil glare. He chuckled as I plopped down next to him.

He leaned back in his chair. "Looks like we'll have lots of time to get to know each other."

Yes. And I'd hate every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All throughout science, Mr. Popular was giving me this distant look. He wasn't zoned out or anything. It was like he was zoned IN. In to me.

I just wanted to pick up my textbook and use it on his pretty boy face, but I didn't want to get detention on my first day. Mom and dad would blow a fuse.

All I could do was restrain from hurting him until at last (Thank you!) the bell rang. It was just too bad that Gary followed me out and over to my locker. Was he a stalker or something?!

"Why are you following me?!" I hissed, trying not to let my temper get the better of me.

Gary had a smug look on his face. "It just so happens we're locker neighbors."

That was a lie. This morning, some other girl had been using the exact same locker he was claiming to be his.

I snorted. "Whatever. You just used your looks on a girl to get her locker, didn't you?"

Gary shrugged. "Guilty as charged! You caught me, Leaf."

Leaf. I never imagined I'd be so sickened at the sound of my own name. There was something about the way Gary said it that sent chills down my spine.

Once I'd grabbed my textbook for my next class, I slammed my locker shut and glared coldly at Gary.

"Don't talk to me!" I screeched. "Just stay away from me! You're just...annoying!"

Just then, out of nowhere, two strangers appeared behind me. They were both girls and they were staring and sighing as they looked at Gary and me.

One of them had darker brown hair tied up in a ponytail and covered by a baseball cap. She wore a white tank top and black vest. She also had jean shorts on with the pocket hanging out. To finish her look, she wore long boots.

The other girl looked a bit more feminine. Her hair was a bit weird. Some of it was bunned up on each side like donuts, and some hair just fell down on both sides. She wore a visor. She had on a long sleeve shirt with a few colors and a Pokémon logo. Also, she had on a short pink skirt and long black pants. She also wore tennis shoes that went with the rest of her outfit.

The tomboyish one sighed and pointed a finger at Gary. "Are you bothering another new girl?!"

The feminine one groaned. "You player. And just the other day you were all over ME."

Gary blushed a little. Huh. Never thought a guy like him would be capable of blushing.

"I was just trying to help her around and be her friend."

Lies. Both girls seemed to know that too, raising their eyebrows.

The feminine one turned over to me. "Is he bothering you?"

The tomboyish one also directed her attention over to me. "You want us to kick his ass for you?"

I laughed. I liked these two already. "Thanks, but I can beat him to a pulp just fine on my own."

The two smiled at me and gave me thumbs up.

"You're free to beat him any time!" laughed the tomboy.

"Just make sure we're around to see it!" the girly girl chimed in.

Gary grunted, clearly annoyed, and walked away. If you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen and these two were definitely heating things up.

Once Gary was out of the picture, they seemed to get friendlier.

"Oh! How rude of us! My name is Mei and this is my friend Hilda," said the girly girl, now known as Mei.

The tomboy, Hilda, smiled and waved. "Sorry about Gary. He never seems to understand when a girl isn't interested in him."

I sighed. "Tell me about it. When his flirting didn't work on me, he just stalked me and eyed me throughout science."

Mei rolled her eyes. "You know, you're own of three people in this entire school who doesn't go ga ga for Gary."

I chuckled. "I'm assuming you guys are the other two people?"

Hilda smiled. Yup! That's us! We're the anti-Gary squad. Unfortunately, hating Gary makes you an outcast here. No one who likes Gary will want to be friends with you, so if you want friends, we're probably your best bet!"

Mei stomped on Hilda's foot. "Don't say it like that! It isn't like we're forcing her to be our friend."

I laughed. "It's fine. I'd love to be friends with you guys. I'd rather be an outcast than be a cheerleader for Gary."

Hilda moaned. "You know he actually has a squad of cheerleaders?"

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

Mei nodded. "He has them follow him around the school and praise him. I was one of them until Hilda saved me."

Hilda shrugged. "What are friends for?"

I laughed until I realized the time. "Ah! I'm going to be late for class!"

Mei panicked as well. "What class do you have?"

"English!"

Mei smiled and so did Hilda. "We have English too. Follow us!"

And thus, as we ran to our next class, I realized that I now had friends. My first two friends in the whole school. I'd never had friends before. And you know what? It felt amazing to have them!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had barely made it into the English classroom by the time the bell rang. I was sure the teacher was going to tally us as late, but they didn't.

The teacher for english looked really mysterious. She had long hair and distant eyes. Her name was Ms. Sabrina.

Luckily for me, there was an open seat between Mei and Hilda in English and I was allowed to sit there. The down side? Gary had this class with me too. And he sat behind me. Why couldn't it be just us girls?

I didn't turn around to look at him, but I could feel those green eyes of his burning a hole in the back of my head. If we weren't in the middle of a lecture, I'd slap him.

It looked like Mei and Hilda were going to kill him as well. Was he staring at them too? They did say he was extra interested in the girls who rejected him. Does he have no shame?

Players are gonna play I guess. But I don't see why he bothered with any of the girl who rejected him. Couldn't he be happy with the girls who DID like him or did he want every girl in the school to kneel before him and cry out, "Have my baby!"

Um...Ok. Maybe they wouldn't say that. That's a bit extreme, but this guy is pissing me off! Who does he think he is?

'That's just it. I'm Gary OAK.'

The sound of his annoying voice kept echoing through my head. It sounded so real that I could've sworn he was whispering it into my ear.

English felt like it dragged on forever. But finally, the bell rang, signalling lunch according to the schedule I'd received. Yay! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Rapidash flames and all.

And who else would choose to follow me to lunch but the egomaniac Gary Oak. I want to slap the smug look right off his face.

He ran up in front of me, blocking my path. I tried to go around him, but he kept blocking me.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I growled at him.

"Watch your language. It isn't very lady like," he replied.

I clenched my fist, raising it up. "I'll show you what isn't lady like!"

He back away, looking a little shaken. "There's no need for violence! I was just wondering if you'd like an escort to lunch?"

Fortunately, my new friends came to save me. Hilda elbowed Gary in the stomach and Mei whacked him upside the head.

"Sorry," said Hilda. "But she has an escort already. TWO as a matter of fact."

Mei nodded and stuck her tongue out at Gary. "If you want her, you'll have to go through us!"

Gary grunted and began walking away. "You girls win for now, but Leaf...please meet me later outside the gym after school."

Hilda scoffed. "You aren't actually going to meet up with him, are you Leaf?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "Maybe, but maybe not..."

Mei whined. "He's probably going to ask you out. That isn't what you want, is it?"

I shook my head. "I guess not, but I have a weird feeling inside of me that's telling me to hear what he has to say.

Hilda nodded. "It's your decision what to do, so it's up to you to go meet up with him or not."

Mei sighed, but agreed. "Let's go get lunch now, I'm starving!"

Hilda patted her stomach and laughed. "You're as thin as a twig. You really should eat more."

Mei's face went red. "Since when is being skinny a bad thing?!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked into the cafeteria with these two wackos. I'd only known them for a little while, but I loved them. The same goes for Gary, only replace the love with hate. Capital H, capital A, capital T, capital E. HATE!

I took a deep breath. Even thinking about Gary angered and exhausted me. And to think I'd only known him for few hours now. Oh, how the time flies by.

I was curious about why he wanted to meet with me. Was Mei right? Did he just want to ask me out? Of course, I'd say no. Why was it bothering me so much though?

Of course, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Mei and Hilda sighing longingly. Hm?

I looked up, looking over at what they were staring at. They were both looking at these two guys.

One of them had on a baseball cap and his hair seemed to stick out everywhere. He wore a blue jacket and dark pants with tennis shoes. He looked like Hilda's type.

The other guy had brown hair spiralling everywhere and he had on a visor. He also wore a blue jacket, but in a different shade and style. He also wore long grey shorts with black pants under them. He also wore tennis shoes. He reminded me of Mei.

I realized then that these two must be crushing on them, so drama heated up when the two guys walked over...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed as I heard Mei and Hilda flip out as the two guys walked over. They weren't into Gary, but they liked these two clowns? As long as they're nothing like Gary, I approve.

Hilda's crush was the first to speak up, talking to me. "Hey! You're the new girl, right? Hi! My name's Hilbert!"

"And I'm Kyohei!" said the other guy. "How do you like the new school?"

I shrugged. "It's okay."

Hilda snorted. "It's OK! You just got yourself the two coolest and sexiest friends in the world.

Mei, Hilbert, Kyohei, and I all sweatdropped.

"That's a bit much, Hilda," giggled Mei, feeling awkward.

Kyohei smiled over at Mei. "Yeah. Hilda always speaks her mind now matter what weird things she might have to say."

Hilds scowled at Kyohei. "Whatever! I'd rather be weird than normal! Being normal is such a bore."

Hilbert nodded. "I agree."

With all these people flirting at once, I soon became a third wheel. More like a 5th wheel I guess.

Not wanting to interrupt their bonding session, I wandered around the cafeteria until I found the lunch line.

Grabbing my wallet out of my pocket, I walked through the line and bought myself a lunch. It included a small steak, rice, and a cookie!

I nibbled on the cookie like a Bidoof as I walked back over to the lunch table where my four friends were seated.

"Sorry. We left you out of our conversation," Mei apologized.

"We didn't mean to steal the girls from you," added Hilbert.

I shook my head and sat down. "It's fine. So...are you guys all dating?"

All four of them were shocked. Their eyes widened as they stared around at each other.

Hilbert and Hilda stared at each other and so did Mei and Kyohei.

"Do you like me?" Hilbert asked Hilda.

Hilda blushed. "Maybe..."

"And do you like me, Mei?" Kyohei asked.

Mei nodded. "Uh-huh..."

And just like that, the four of them went from single to in a relationship. I never thought I'd be such a great match maker.

Lunch went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, the day had reached its end. The only downside to my first day is that I had EVERY class with GARY OAK. And now I was going to meet him behind the gym...

I took a deep breath as I walked outside the school, directing myself towards the gym. I didn't know what he wanted, but I'd beat him if he wasted my precious time.

I wasn't surprised to see him leaning against the pockets, a smirk on his face once he caught my gaze.

I sighed, regretting my decision to meet up with him. He walked over to me, raising a hand to say hello.

"You actually came," he laughed.

"Tch!" I scoffed, turning away from him. "Just tell me what you wanted to meet with me for."

Gary shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come to my upcoming party."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yeah. Do you want to?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Parties aren't really my scene."

Gary's eyes saddened as he made a puppy face at me. "Please, Leaf?"

I pushed him away. "Why do you even want me to come?"

Gary shrugged. "I thought it would be an opportunity to get to know you better."

Gary's face was pur red. I'd never seen him look like this before. But then again, I'd only known him for a day.

I sighed. "I'll come to your party on one condition."

Gary's eye's lit up. "What?"

"You have to invite Mei, Kyohei, Hilda, and Hilbert. If they don't come, I won't either."

Gary nodded and extended his hand. "It's a deal!"

We both shook hands and everything was set. I'd go to his party as long as my friends could too.

Then, he asked, "Where do you live?"

I smacked his arm. "Why do you want to know that?!"

He sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home."

"No," I said, trying not to sound rude. "I'm fine. Maybe some other time."

Gary nodded, understanding. "See you tomorrow then, Leaf."

I waved good-bye. "Bye!"

So then, I walked home, thinking of Gary all the way. I wonder why he was so nice to me back there? He had been such a jerk before.

I shrugged it off as I entered my house, kicking off my shoes and running upstairs. Right now, Gary didn't matter. I'd deal with him tomorrow.

* * *

Happy Halloween guys! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you get lots of candy and have lots of fun! I promise to update soon.

-IchigoHatake


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school went unusually fast and I was in an oddly pleasant mood. Mei and Hilda were drooling over their new boyfriends, Gary wasn't staring at me like a creeper, and so far, no teachers had given me any homework! Soon enough, it was lunch.

The new couples were still all lovey dovey, but actually talked to me more today. I cleared my throat as I remembered that I needed to tell them about Gary's birthday.

"Come hither my children!" I called out to them.

With questioning me, the four brunettes (Yes. All of my friends, including Gary and myself, had brown hair) gathered around me, an eager looks on their faces.

I smiled a bit as they stared up at me like little children at story time. It was like I was their mom or something...

"All right, I have something I want to say. If you interrupt me, you'll be punished!"

Hilbert raised his hand.

"Yes, Hilbert?"

You look a bit scared. "HOW will you punish us?"

I cracked my knuckles and he winced. "nevermind that. Just listen up!"

Each of them nodded their heads in unison. I nodded back to them.

"Ok, Gary Oak invited me to a party and-"

"WHAT?!" everyone spat out at the same time.

I sighed. Hadn't I told them not to interrupt? "Ok. Gary invited me to his party BUT I won't go unless you guys come with me."

Mei's eyes lit up. "A party?! I'll need to get a new dress! I'm SO in!"

Kyohei shrugged. "If Mei is going, I guess I can't refuse.

Hilda sighed. "I dunno. I'll go if everyone else is going."

Black nodded. "I'm with Hilda."

I couldn't help but smile. If all my friends were coming, then this would be fun! There was no way I was going alone though. That would mean having Gary all to myself. EW!

"Alright then," I said happily, but then I thought of something. "He never told me the time or place..."

I freaked out and bolted over to Gary's fan girl crowded table, pushing the super model girls out of my way. Gary smirked when he saw me.

"What's up, Leaf?"

I panted, regaining my breath so I could scream at him. When I got my breath back, I was ready.

"You never told me the time or place you idiot!" I half growled and half yelled. All the girls standing around him took a step back from me.

Gary smiled. "So you ARE coming to my party?"

I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead. "Yeah! So are my friends. Now tell me where the hell I'm supposed to go to! And what time?!"

Gary rubbed his forehead and answered calmly. "It'll be at my mansion." He stopped to scribble down the address for me. "It'll be at 6:30 and will end whenever we decide to go home. It's a party to celebrate the great Gary Oak's 16th birthday, so buy a good present."

I hissed. "You're rich enough to buy your own presents."

He frowned, eyes staring deeply into mine. "Do you think that all I love is money? I'd rather have a gift from the heart that's really cheap than an expensive gift with no meaning."

I backed away, startled by the look in his eyes. It looked so...genuine. The exact opposite of what he was. Did he have a twin or something?

I walked away, my chest feeling like lead. His words echoed through my mind.

_'Do you think that all I love is money?'_

But then, I felt a hand grab to my wrist tightly, not letting me walk any further. I turned around. It was Gary.

"I'm sorry if I came off rude," he whispered. "Will you still show up?"

I pulled my hand away from him, regaining my composure. "Yeah. I'll be there. Expect a present from me too."

"Thank you, Leaf," he said, his eyes full of hope.

I pushed him gently. "Don't get the wrong idea. We aren't friends and I don't like you either. I'm not even sure why I agreed to go to your stupid party. You should be thankful that I decided to come."

Gary smiled...was it a loving smile? At me. "I AM thankful. You have no idea, Leaf."

I snarled and turned away from him. "Well, lunch is almost over. I'll be on my way!"

He laughed. "See you later, Leaf."

I growled. "Of course you will. We have every class together."

He laughed again. "I'm thankful for that too..."

Ugh. Stupid Gary. Stupid school! Stupid life! Whose idea was it to stick us together like this?! Whoever did this to me, just know that I hate you.

Gary Oak. Guess I'll never be rid of him...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Was it possible for time to go by this fast? It felt like just a second ago I was in the cafeteria and now, all of sudden, the day had ended.

Gary's party was tomorrow and she wanted to get him something he'd like, but she couldn't think of ANYTHING.

I knew he said that it wasn't just money that he loved, but still! As I walked through the mall, I panicked. It seemed like he'd already bought EVERYTHING I saw.

I walked around for two hours before FINALLY giving up. But now what was I supposed to do? I had nothing to give him!

When I arrived home, I threw open my bedroom door and searched around my bedroom drawers. If I couldn't BUY a gift, I'd MAKE one.

* * *

The next morning, it was Saturday. The school week had blown by considering I started up at the school on a Thursday.

I groaned groggily and wobbled around until I could walk. I went into my bathroom and combed out my matted hair. When the brush got stuck in it, I gave up on combing. I'd fix my hair later.

I brushed my teeth and threw on a new set of clothes. I had a whole day ahead of me that I didn't know what to do with.

Gary's party wasn't until 6:30 and it was 12:36 right now. What was I supposed to do all day?

I decided to call up the lover's quartet (A.k.a. Hilda, Mei, Kyohei, and Hilbert) and ask them if we could all go somewhere. They all agreed and I soon found myself outside a place called 'Otaku Paradise.'

I smiled. This sounded like the right place for me. Despite my rough and tough attitude, I had a secret love for romantic anime and manga. I had to buy as much stuff as possible!

Everyone else seemed just as excited as me. Hilda smiled proudly as she led us inside. It was her idea to come here and I was glad she suggested it.

I could've died happy right in that instant. I swear I had a mini heart attack when I saw all the merchandise.

The had albums and manga, posters and toys, dvds and even tattoos! They ranged from main stream shows to lesser known ones. From new to old. There was all kinds of stuff! I think I might faint!

Kyohei laughed as he saw the zoned out look on my face. "Don't just stand there! Explore the Otaku Paradise!"

He didn't need to tell me twice. I zipped off faster than a jet to look at everything the store had to offer. I was completely mesmerized.

Just as I turned around a corner and into a toy aisle, I smacked right into someone and fell down. That someone was Gary Oak.

He eyed me as I got up and brushed myself off. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's a free country. I can go where I want."

I hissed. "What I meant was that I thought you'd be getting ready for your party."

He shrugged and held up a book. "I just wanted this new manga."

I nodded and walked around him, focusing my attention back on the toys. Gary tapped on my shoulder and handed me something. It was a chibi doll of the Kanto champion, Lance.

"Why'd you give me this?" I asked.

He turned away from me, his face getting red. "It's just a gift."

I walked over in front of him. "A gift?"

He nodded and chuckled nervously. "Um...I just wanted to thank you for coming to my party."

I shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, my friends are coming with me so it should be fun."

There was a long period of silence, but then Gary turned to me, looking shy but brave at the same time.

"Hey Leaf? I know that I can be a jerk and we fight a lot, but can we be friends?"

I sighed a breath of relief. I thought he was going to ask me to be his GIRLfriend. "I guess so. Don't get mad if I hit you though because you probably deserve it."

He laughed and smiled at me. "Thanks, Leaf."

I swear that he must have a twin. One minute I want to strangle him, the next, I feel all warm and happy. What was happening to me?

Gary flicked me on the forehead as I'd done to him at lunch yesterday. "Where something nice to my party. I don't invite just anyone and I don't want you ruining my reputation."

There we go! That's the rude, obnoxious, snobby boy we all know and DO NOT love. He sure was annoying at times.

I decided not to wring his neck and just watched as he exited the store, wearing that nerve wracking smirk off his.

Just as I zoned out, Hilbert and Hilda woke me from my trance. They both ran up to me shoving a mange in my face.

"LEAF!" shrieked Hilbert.

"YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!" Hilda finished Hilbert's sentence.

I smiled weakly and took the book from their hands, criticizing it as I read. It had a great plot, but the artwork lacked. I don't like manga that aren't drawn well. Maybe I'm too harsh. Whatever.

The day basically went on like that until 5:30 rolled around. Mei shouted loudly.

"It's almost party time! Let's all meet up at the party! Dress your best!"

And then, we all departed. I sighed as I walked home alone. I NEVER go to parties. I have no nice clothes to wear. The best thing I have is my school outfit. I wonder how this night will go...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sighed as I tossed around all the clothes in my closet. Nothing good to wear at all! I guess I'd have to wear my usual clothes...

As I sulked about my poor wardrobe, I grabbed the gift I'd made for Gary and wrapped it up in some tissue paper. I hoped he would like it.

Once everything was set, I ran out to my garage and got on my bike. Then, I rode off to Gary's mansion.

* * *

I sighed as I arrived at Gary's mansion. It was so HUGE. It was really fancy too. I could see rave lights going off inside the house.

I hid my bike my one of his topiary bushes and then walked over to the entrance, knocking on it loudly to be heard over the music.

It wasn't Gary who answered. It was Mei, wearing a beautiful princess like dress with her hair curled and a tiara in place.

She smiled at me. "You made it! Come in! The others are out on the dance floor."

I sighed, feeling very pathetic as I saw the clothes the others had on. Kyohei looked similar to Mei, wearing prince like clothes.

Hilbert was less fancy, but still looked cool in his leather jacket and new jeans. Hilda looked similar to him.

She wore a black tank top, jeans, boots, and had on a really beautiful silver necklace. Her hair was down and it looked nice.

I paled in comparison to all of them.

Mei rushed over to the dance floor, taking Kyohei's hands and spinning round and round with him. Once again, my friends left me alone. Geez.

Just as I was starting to sulk again, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gary, extending a cup of punch to me.

I graciously took it and gulped in down in a minute. Biking all the way over here had made me thirsty.

It was then that I noticed how Gary was dressed. He was wearing a tux with a purple bow tie. He had the usual smirk.

"You didn't dress up?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I scowled at him. "What does it matter if I didn't dress up?"

Gary frowned. "I was just hoping you would..."

Nice twin side of him had decided to pop out again. I'm not sure if I like it better when he was nice or mean? The mean him annoyed me and made me want to hit him, but the nice side always made me feel queasy and awkward.

I decided to tell him the truth. "I just didn't have any nice clothes..."

He smiled the smirk of his evil half. "I have an older sister. I'm sure I can borrow a dress from her closet."

He grabbed me by the wrist and led me away. "Come on! Her room is just down the hall!"

As we walked into his sister's room, we found it vacant. He smiled and led me to her dresser. He fished around in it for a while, then threw an outfit at me.

"Where that," he instructed. "Maybe you'll look like a normal girl."

If I were a Pokemon, I would've poisoned him. Instead, I tried to poison him with my eyes as I walked into a bathroom built into his sister's room.

I closed the door and even locked it. In case that's a shock to you, let's just say I don't trust Gary at all.

Once I had the outfit on, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I wore a shiny purple dress that went down halfway to my knees. I wore flat shoes and my hair was down. I'd look okay in it if I could somehow tame my hair...

Gary knocked on the door. "You done?"

"Yeah!" I called out, opening the door and allowing him to enter.

He took some time to analyze me before speaking. "You need to do something about that hair."

I scowled at him. "I don't know HOW to do my hair."

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "You ARE a girl, right?"

I gave him a shove. "Of course I'm a girl! I just don't care about getting all up."

He smiled at me and laughed. "You are pretty the most unique person I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

He only smiled in a distant way. "Never mind. Let ME do your hair."

"YOU?!"

He nodded. "Daisy used to make me to her hair all the time. Sisters are irritating."

I just nodded and let him mess with my hair. By the time he was done, it actually looked nice.

He put my hair up in a bun, letting my bangs flow down freely. The hair style and dress combined made me look kind of fancy. I looked better than I usually did.

He smiled at me. "What do you think?"

I wanted to act cool, but failed. I actually blushed. "It looks amazing! I NEVER dress like this."

He smiled. "Maybe you should start."

Realizing how close he was getting to me, I cleared my throat. "Well, I'm going to catch up with my friends."

Gary grabbed my wrist. "They're dancing, aren't they? Won't you just be a third wheel? Please let me borrow you for a second."

I blushed and failed to break free of his grasp. "What do you mean by BORROW?"

He smirked. "I thought we could talk for a while. Also, I'm curious what you got me for my birthday."

I sighed, knowing that his mind was made and he wouldn't release me any time soon. "I guess you can borrow me..."

His eyes lit up and his smile widened. He let go of my wrist and I grabbed his present from where I'd set it on the sink.

I handed it to him. "I hope you like it, Mr. Rich. I made it myself."

As he opened it, my heart seemed to beat faster. Would he love it or hate it?

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading this story and thanks for all of your reviews. I recently made a character with my OCs, so I'd be happy if you were to check that out. Question: Who is your favorite character? Put it in your review! Until Next time!

-IchigoHatake


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As he unwrapped it, his arrogant green eyes seemed to soften and his grin turned into a soft smile. He held the present in his hands.

What did I make him? I know you're just dying to know, aren't you? It's really nothing special. It's pretty lame actually. I made him a pendant. Black string and an ovular bead was all it took to make it. I was just waiting for him to complain.

He didn't though. He just stood there and stared at it. I couldn't take the accursed silence any more, so I spoke.

"Pretty lame, right?" I asked, blowing some hair out of my face. "If you don't like it then just say so."

Gary looked up at me, his eyes smiling with him. His dark green eyes looked lighter. I can't explain it, but I knew he must have switched over to good Gary.

"No," he said in response to my question. "I love it, Leaf. You were the only one to give me a gift from the heart."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "It's nothing! I just used some old stuff I had in my drawer. You might as well throw it away.

He shook his head. "No way. I'm going to keep it."

I felt myself getting hotter as he tied it around his neck and smiled over at me. It matched his look perfectly.

Somewhere along, he reverted back to his old self.

"Are you going to dance with me or stand there like a pole?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Who would want to dance with YOU?!"

He just laughed and extended his elbow, intending for me to grab on. I stood there, continuing to be a pole.

He sighed and pushed me out the door. "You're no fun! Just let loose for once!"

I was definitely stronger than him and could've pushed back and refused to dance, but for some odd reason, I didn't. Maybe I just didn't want to be rude. How unlike me...

All the girls glared at me, even the ones with boyfriends or other guys they were dancing with. If looks could kill I would've died a long time ago and I would've killed some people too.

Gary led me to the center of the dance and gestured toward the dj. He played a slow song and I started to panic.

"Hell no! I am NOT dancing to a slow song!"

Gary looked amused. "Are you afraid of me or something? I don't bite...hard."

I gave him a sour look. "No I'm not afraid!"

He grinned. "Then dance with me."

This man must be the king of manipulation because I sure couldn't back down from him. How could an arrogant fool like this give me a run for my money?

He pulled me close to him and I pushed away. "What are you doing?!"

He laughed. "That's how you dance during a slow dance."

I gagged. "Do you have to be that close?"

He nodded. "You aren't AFRAID are you?"

He knew my weakness. I couldn't back down from a challenge. It was in my nature. Dare me to do something and it's done.

And so we danced. We danced for a LONG time. I didn't realize how long until I noticed that everyone at the party, including my quartet of friends, was gone. I was alone here and dancing with Gary Oak.

I slipped out of his arms and pulled out my hair tie, shaking out my hair so that it could flow out again.

Gary looked a bit disappointed. "Are you leaving?"

I nodded. "It's getting late. I don't want to worry my parents."

He sighed and then, someone walked in. It was a girl. She looked like Gary but with long and not so spiky hair.

Gary turned around. "Hey Daisy!"

She leaned against the door frame, eyeing him. "You gave her a dress from my room?"

I realized that must be his sister, Daisy. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't have ny nice clothes, so Gary lent me this."

She laughed and walked over. "So you're that chick he's been talking about?"

Gary blushed and I scowled at him. Daisy laughed even more. "It's fine. You can keep the dress. I can give you some more clothes if you like. They seem to look good on you."

I blushed and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Um..."

Daisy seemed to notice my insecurity. "It's fine! Come on! I have lots of old clothes I don't wear anymore."

Daisy practically carried me into her bedroom and shoved a load of clothes into a single bag. How could she put so much stuff in just ONE bag?

By the time she was done, the bag was decently stuffed. She handed it over to me and smiled.

"Thanks," I said to her, walking out of the room.

"No problem," she replied, following me out.

Gary and Daisy waved good-bye as I hopped on my bike.

"If you need any more clothes and want to have a girl talk, you can count on me!" Daisy called out.

"See you at school, Leaf!" said Gary.

As I rode off, I reviewed the night in my head. It had been pretty decent except for the parts where Gary had made me mad. Maybe I should come over more often...Just maybe though. Gary Oak was STILL the biggest block head in the whole school. But some people just never change, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It felt like I was having a hangover. My head was throbbing and I was dizzy. I wanted to die right then and there. Put me out of my misery!

That party had wiped me out. I took my temperature and felt like crying. I was way beyond sick. I was burning up!

I crawled back into bed and groaned. I heard my mom walk upstairs and creak open my door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting in bed beside me."

I coughed. "I'm sicker than any person should ever have to be. I feel miserable."

To make sure I wasn't lying about being sick, because I used to do that all the time, she took my temperature for herself.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'll call the school and tell them you won't be here. Are their any friends you can get your homework from?"

I groaned again and rubbed my temples. "Hilda or Mei probably. Either of them will work."

Mom nodded and ended her phone call. "Do you want some soup?"

I shook my throbbing head. "I don't think I can eat."

She nodded and scampered off back into the hall. "I have to go to work. Will you be ok on your own?"

I nodded. "I'll just get some sleep."

She nodded again and then flew down the stairs, getting ready for work. I sighed. This was going to be a boring and awful day. Or would it?  
Just when I thought I was alone and at peace, I heard somebody come back in the house. Had mom forgotten something? Why couldn't it be that simple?

Gary Oak peeked into my room, making a grossed out face at me. Did he have to come and piss me off when I was sick?

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, trying not to cough. "Shouldn't you be in school?!"

He laughed. "When I said that I'd see you in school tomorrow, I meant it. So you didn't come because you were sick?"

I gave him a look. "Of course I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy. My temperature is only 103. That's normal, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was worried about you, ya know."

I chuckled. "Don't worry over me. I can take care of myself."

He laughed. "You want to take care of yourself in this condition?"

I hissed. "Well I wasn't going to keep my mom from work!"

"What about your dad? Isn't he here?"

I sighed. "Off on a business trip..."

Gary grunted. "Well I'm not leaving a sick girl by herself."

"I'll be fine! Just g-" I broke into a coughing fit.

He ran over to his bag, pulling a bottle and spoon out of it. He pour some medicine on it and gestured for me to open up. This was weird...

I opened my mouth and he gave me the medicine. I wanted to spit it out. This was so nasty! But Gary gave me an evil look and I swallowed.

I snarled. "What are you, my mom?!"

He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "As of today, yes!"

I groaned and he reached for his bag again. "Need some aspirin?"

I nodded. "My head is either going to explode or implode."

He chuckled a bit and uncapped a bottle. He handed me an aspirin and I took it, waiting for it to work its magic.

I then turned back over to him. "What if my parents knew you were here?"

"They'd smile and say 'Oh, our little Leaf has finally found a friend! I didn't think it was possible!' or something along those lines."

I threw my pillow at him. "Get a life!"

He threw it back at me. "Get some sleep! You won't get better by yelling at me!"

"I always feel the best when I crush down on your ego," I replied.

He laughed. "No one will ever crush the mighty Gary!"

I shook my head. "No one except for the mighty Leaf!"

He smiled kindly at me. "You really should get some sleep."

I smirked at him as he did to me. "Since when did you become king of the world?"

He smiled arrogantly. "I've always been king of the world. Now obey your ruler and go to sleep."

I huffed. "I really don't trust you around me when I'm sleeping."

He scoffed. "Why not? It's not like I'd do anything to YOU! You're always rude and you're pretty unattractive."

"You aren't so great yourself hot shot," I growled.

He took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go. If you need anything, it'll be in that duffel bag over there."

I nodded.

"Also, here's my number if you need me." he scribbled it down on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Daisy.

"Is this your home phone?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then I'll ask for Daisy. Now off with you!"

He smiled and walked out of the room. Before going, he turned back to me, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Get well soon. Do you hear me?"

I nodded. "It's not like I asked to be sick."

He smiled. "Thanks again for that pendant, Leaf."

I just now noticed that he was wearing it. Wow. He liked it that much? I grabbed my Lance chibi and held it up.

"And thanks for this."

He smiled and nodded. And then, he faded away like a phantom. And I was alone again.

It's fine. It wasn't like I needed his company anyway. I guess he was pretty nice though. Whatever. It's about time I got some sleep...

* * *

Aw, Leaf. In denial or serious? Thank you for reading this chapter. Here's a shout out to HoAMR who has given me many good reviews. Also, thank you to everyone else such as The Divines, Skitty13, and Sakura Touko who have also taken the time to give their input. Thanks to all of you who I didn't mention as well. Please keep it up with your amazing reviews! And have a nice day!

-IchigoHatake


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day started out pretty normal. I got up and did my daily, got on the bus, and went to school. Little did I know that the school day wouldn't be so normal.

When I arrived at school and opened my locker, I found a note in side. The envelope said 'Read Me.'

I shrugged and ripped open the letter, thinking it was harmless. Of course it wasn't so harmless after all.

_Hey Leaf! You're getting really close to Gary and we don't like it! If you don't back off of him, you'll regret. Your pretty face won't be so pretty any more. We'll leave it at that. Back off our man!_

_-The Gary Oak fan club girls_

Leaf grunted and crumpled up the note. She just got a threatening letter from Gary's fan club? No need for the warning. She'd stay away from Gary Oak. Gary wouldn't stay away from Leaf though.

As soon as she turned around, she smacked right into him, falling to her knees from the impact. Her books scattered everywhere.

Leaf glared at Gary. "Thanks a lot!"

Gary bent down to help pick up the books. "Sorry, Leaf..."

Along with the books, Gary picked up the note that Leaf had crumpled up and he unfolded it. After reading, he turned back to her.

"My fan club threatened you?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's no big deal. I could punch them all out in a second flat."

Gary chuckled. "Looks like they're jealous of you."

I huffed. "They shouldn't be. It isn't like we're going out or anything. And we never will."

Gary looked a bit sad as I said that. "Yeah..."

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Gary worriedly.

"I lost my notebook! My essay is in there and it's worth a good portion of my grade!"

Gary looked alarmed. "Do you know where you could've left it?"

"No idea!" I said, shaking my head. "If I don't hand in my essay, chances are I'll have to get a tutor. That would suck!"

Gary shrugged. "It's not so bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a tutor?"  
He shook his head. "Nevermind. Just keep looking f-"

Just then, a bell rang signalling that we had five minutes to get to class. I moaned and felt like crying. I couldn't escape my fate. I'd have to get a tutor.

The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly. My friends and I pranked the popular kids at lunch, I got a free cupcake from a bake sale lady, and I had a nice time in my classes. Except for one. I didn't hand in my English essay. I had to stay after school with a tutor.

I sighed, my patience was wearing thin as Ms. Sabrina ran off to find my tutor. Whenever they arrived, I was going to kill them for making me wait so long!

And then, the worst thing happened, Ms. Sabrina returned with Gary and informed me that he'd be my tutor. Someone kill me now.

Gary smirked as usual. "Hey Leaf! Did you miss me?"

"I'd never miss you. Actually, I'd like to see much less of you."

He leaned against the desk I was sitting at. "But without me, your life wouldn't be as amazing."

I laughed. "You know what would REALLY be amazing? If you'd get the hell away from me."

His narrowed his eyes at me. "No need to be rude. I'm your tutor and that's that. Now get out your English homework!"

I growled. "I don't need help with my English homework and I don't need a tutor. I just need to rewrite my essay and turn it in tomorrow."

Gary wagged his finger. "Sorry, Leaf. According to Ms. Sabrina, I've got to go over all this material with you. Your grade is in my capable hands."

I groaned. "If my grade depends on you, I know I'll fail."

Gary looked hurt. "How dare you say that! I happen to have all A's, thank you very much!"

I rolled my eyes. Gary's attitude was too much to take. "Whatever. Help me with this essay then! I can't remember what I wrote anyway."

Gary smirked and walked over to me. "Alright. You need to write about the most influential person in your life."

I thought for a second. "I'll write about Mei and Hilda then."

Gary sighed.

"What?!" I asked.

Gary blushed and turned away. "Nothing. I just expected you to write about something else.

Little did I know that Gary had wanted me to write about him. Another thing I hadn't known is that he purposely stole my notebook so that he could tutor me. I didn't know that though, so he didn't seem suspicious at all. All I knew was that he was my tutor whether I liked it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another school week had come and passed. Every day after school for the entire week, I had to get help from my tutor, Gary.

He was probably the most irritating tutor in the history of the Earth. He'd argue with me more than he'd actually help me. He was pretty useless.

Now, it was the weekend and I was hoping to be able to relax. My friends and I had even planned a beach vacation later today. Wouldn't that be nice? I just needed to buy a new swim suit.

So that's what I'm doing right now. I'm at the mall looking for a new swim suit. Why a new one? Because all my old ones are either ruined or too small now or really ugly.

As I looked through some one-pieces boredly, someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and groaned. WAS HE A STALKER OR SOMETHING?! If you guessed that Gary Oak was standing behind me, you guessed right! Congratulations! Have a cookie.

I gave him one of my usual glares. "If you don;t walk away right now, I'm going to kick your ass."

Gary rolled his eyes, unafraid of me. "Can't I even say hi to you?"  
I glowered at him. "No."

He looked at the swim suits I was looking at. "A one piece? You'd look better in a bikini."

I could feel my face getting red. "I never asked for your opinion! Why do you care about what I'm wearing anyway?"

Gary shrugged and took a sip of the drink he was holding. "If you're going to dress up you might as well dress up right."

I growled at him. "I'm not dressing up! I'm just going on a trip to the beach later. Now if you can get the hell out of my sight, that would be great!"

Gary chuckled. "You don't need to get so mad at me all the time. You're a lot prettier when your smiling."

I huffed and grabbed a random bikini off of the rack. "Whatever. I'll just buy this and leave!"

After I paid for it, Gary trailed behind me again.

"Why are you following me?!"

Gary smiled. "Not sure. Why don't we go somewhere together? I'll even pay."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give this up. 'Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that would make you smile."

I grunted. "You're really stupid. Whatever. I hear that there's a new arcade in the mall."

Gary smiled. "Alright. Let's check it out!"

I sighed once more and walked over to the arcade. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it.

It was so huge! And really colorful too. I had all kinds of arcade games. Old and New. It was like paradise.

I set my bag down in a cubby up front and ran over to a game called 'PokeRacers.' I used to play this game all the time as a kid. You chose a Hoenn starter Pokémon, bought different cars, and raced against friends. It had been popular.

Gary sat in a chair next to mine. "Let's have a race!"

I didn't really feel like hanging out with him, but my competitive side took me over. "You're on, Oak!"

I chose my racer to be Torchic and he chose Mudkip. We gave the Pokemon little accessories and customized our cars. Then, we started up the race.

Gary was pretty skilled at video games, but he lost to me every time. Just when he thought he'd won, I'd pull in front of him and steal away his victory.

He held in a furious scream as I laughed so hard that I was crying. Suddenly, his anger vanished and I looked over at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes. "You really do look a lot better when you're smiling."

I ignored him. "Whatever. Do you want to race again or how ab-"

He cut me off. He did something I never would've predicted. Something I hadn't been prepared for. Something I couldn't understand.

He kissed me. His lips pressed against mine. I quickly pulled away, my emotions beginning to stir. I didn't know reality from fantasy anymore.

I could barely speak. 'You...kissed me."

He nodded and blushed. "I like you, Leaf. Please say that you feel the same."

I was terrified. Frozen with fear. He liked me? He hadn't just been teasing me? He loved me?! But... I hated him. Didn't I? My head was swirling. I couldn't answer him.

I hopped out of my chair and grabbed my bag, running out of the arcade. I heard Gary call after me.

"Wait! Leaf!"

I wouldn't wait. I couldn't. My legs carried me far away from him. My heart was beating faster nd I was laughing and crying at the same time. My emotions were all mixed up.

I hopped on my bike and rode somewhere. For whatever reason, I was at Gary's mansion. I wasn't here to wait for Gary though.

I ran inside and banged on his sister's door. I needed help from Daisy. I needed it desperately.

She opened the door with a smile, but frowned when she saw me. I was crying and laughing and I was all jittery. I didn't know what to do. I'd never experienced this before.

"Leaf!" she gasped, ushering me in. "Come on in. What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. Not right now. I just cried and Daisy hugged me until I calmed down. Then, she looked me in the eyes.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Gary...kissed me. I'm sorry, Daisy. These feelings...I can't understand them. Please help me!"

She sighed and pushed some hair out of my face. "I'll try to help you. Just try to tell me everything you're feeling right now."

After I explained, she nodded her head. "Either you're in love with Gary too and don't know it, or you're upset because you don't feel the same way about Gary."

I nodded stupidly. What was I supposed to do to tell the difference? I wanted to talk with Daisy more, but it was time to meet up with my friends. I'd put on a brave face and bottle my feelings for now. I didn't want my friends to see my weak side.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I arrived at the beach, I quickly changed into my bikini and joined my friends by the shore. They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked, clipping up my hair.

Kyohei blinked. "You look am-"

Mei punched him in the arm. Hilbert laughed. Hilda was the one to speak.

"Um...well. You don't usually wear girly stuff, Leaf. You look really cute."

It was then that I took a good look at myself. The bikini I'd chosen was white with cute bows. The bottom had a small skirt attached to it. It was a bit weird for me to be wearing this.

I blushed at their compliments, but then, I remembered what Gary had said.

'A one piece? You'd look better in a bikini!'

I felt tears prick at my eyes. "Can you excuse me for a moment guys?"

Everyone looked a little confused, but they let me walk off without any protests. What the hell was wrong with me? This isn't how I usually act!

I hadn't been paying attention, so I was startled when I bumped into someone. I fell down in to the sand.

I had walked into an old looking guy. He had grey hair and very kind eyes. His hair was a little spiky. It reminded me of...the one who shall not be named. (And I don't mean Voldemort)

The man must've notice my tears because he gave me a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?"

I snorted. "I don't usually talk about problems with strangers."

He smiled, ignoring my attitude. I don't know why, but I liked him. I'd only known him for a minute, but I liked him.

He sat down and a nearby bench and gestured for me to come over. "What's your name, young lady?"

I tried to smile. "Leaf Green."

The old man laughed.

"What?!" I called out.

He smiled. "Do you know Gary?"

I frowned, tears starting to build up again. "Yes. He's my problem."

The old man sighed. "I'm Samuel Oak and Gary just so happens to be my grandson."

I stared at him in shock. He gave me a questioning look.

"Are you one of his fangirls? They also tear up my lab..."

I laughed. "I'm no fangirl. Actually, his fangirls hate me."

Prof. Oak sighed in relief. "Good. I can't take any more of those girls."

I chuckled along with him. "You don't act like Gary at all."

He smiled lightly, then frowned. "Why is Gary a problem?"

I sighed sadly. "Well...he...kissed me."

Prof. Oak's face drained. "GAAAHHHHHH!"

I fell off the bench as he screamed. "What's wrong?!"

The Prof. then began to cry. "HE'S GROWING UP TOO FAST!"

I got back up and sat down. "The problem is that I don't know how I feel about him."

The Prof. focused on me again. "I have to admit, you seem like a very closed off person. Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I guess a long time ago that I decided I wouldn't hurt anyone if I just scared them off..."

Prof. Oak stared up at the sky. "Running away never solves problems. Pushing people away may only hurt them more."

I clenched my fists. "But if I get close to anyone...and if our bond is severed..."

Prof. nodded, understanding how I felt. "But then again...What if that bond NEVER breaks?"

I stared up at him, surprised at the truth of his words. "You're pretty wise."

The Prof. chuckled. "It comes with old age. Don't tell Gary I said that though. He calls me an old man enough as is."

I smiled. "Maybe I should talk to you more often."

He smiled at me. "You know where my lab is, don't you?"

I nodded. "But don't you stay in that mansion?"

The Prof shrugged. "I prefer my lab. To be honest, I'd like a smaller house. Ours is like a maze."

I smiled and he smiled back. Then, his eyes lit up. He had an idea.

"Would you mind being my assistant at the lab?"

I was confused. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "That way you could talk to me more often and I'd get my work done faster."

I nodded. "Sure! I'd love to help out."

He extended his hand. "So it's a deal?"

I took his hand and shook it. "You bet!"

Prof. Oak looked over my shoulder. "Are those your friends? They look worried."

I turned around. Mei, Hilda, Hilbert, and Kyohei were all staring at me worriedly. It broke my heart to see them looking at me like that.

I stood up and waved good-bye. "I should get going. When do I start my job?"

He smiled and waved. "Tomorrow would be nice. Now go over to your friends!"

I smiled and sprinted over to my quartet of friends who greeted me with open arms.

"You ok, Leaf?" asked Hilbert.

Mei's eyes were tearing up. "Did we do something to hurt you?"

Hilda looked upset. "If something is wrong, you can tell us!"

Kyohei gave me a pop. "Drink this. It looks like you need some sugar."

I smiled, but began to cry. Everyone gathered around me, shouting and panicking.

"What's wrong?!" they screamed simultaneously.

I kept sobbing. "Nothing! It's just that I have the best friends in the world!"

As I cried it out, everyone gathering around me, forming a group hug. I embraced them as well, still crying.

Even though I was still at a crossroad with Gary, I felt better. I had good friends who could always give me advice.

I wanted to smile, but I just kept crying. I wasn'tused to this feeling. I'd made bonds with these people and they hadn't broken. Professor Oak was a wise man...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, I'd made a decision. Whether I had an answer for him or not, I still had to face Gary Oak.

I couldn't run away forever. Especially since I was going to start working for his grandpa. Besides, Leaf Green doesn't run away from anyone. Not anymore at least...

When I arrived at school, something didn't feel right. Mr. Popular wasn't waiting by my locker to greet me.

I sighed and grabbed my science books. I'd see him in class. There wasn't a single class that I didn't have with him.

I could've sworn that I'd walked into the wrong class when I noticed that Gary wasn't there. For some reason, I was holding my breath.

Ms. Erika looked over at me. "Is something wrong Ms. Leaf?"

I shook my head numbly and sat down. Ms. Erika sighed and began our lesson for the day. Chemistry. Gary had loved these kinds of experiments.

Before I knew it, I was hurled into English class. The class I'd needed a tutor. My tutor being Gary.

Ms. Sabrina handed back our essays about our most important people in our lives. I wanted to cry even though I'd gotten 100%.

Gary's seemingly meaningless words echoed through my mind, suddenly more meaningful.

_'Nothing. I just expected you to write about something else.'_

Ms. Sabrina looked over at me sympathetically. "Can I speak with you in the hall, Leaf?"

I nodded obediently and got up from my seat. Ms. Sabrina led me out into the hall and closed the door behind us. She looked at me worriedly.

"Is something bothering you? You looked really sad. Didn't you get a perfect score on your essay?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing really."

She sighed. "Are you sad that Gary isn't here?"

I felt my face getting hot. "Why should I care about him?"

She smiled slightly. "Well, you guys just seemed close to me."

I shrugged again. "I guess I'm sad he isn't here. I wanted to tell him that I was starting to work for his grandpa."

Ms. Sabrina smiled. "Prof. Oak is a brilliant man."

I nodded. "He gave me some really good advice yesterday."

Ms. Sabrina smiled. "That sounds like Prof. Oak. He always helps others."

I nodded again. "He's a nice person."

Ms. Sabrina laughed. "Ok then. Are you ready to go back to class?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the day wasted away slowly. I felt a little happier, but I was still depressed for some reason. I was happy when school ended.

I grabbed my bag, hopped on my bike, and went of the the professor's lab. Today was my first day at work.

The professor waited for me outside the building. "Hello Leaf! How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm ok, but..."

The prof. raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

I sighed. "Is Gary sick or something? He wasn't at school today."

The Prof. looked very alarmed. "He wasn't at school? I sent him there."

My heart stopped. "What?! Do you know where he might be?"

He nodded. "There's one place I can think of. He goes there whenever he's upset. I'm the only one besides Daisy who knows where it is."

I was curious. "Will he be mad at me if I find him there?"

The Prof. sighed. "I'm not sure, but I can't go after him right now. Could you please bring him back?"

I nodded. "Just give me the directions."

The Prof. wrote down some directions on a sheet and I got to work, hopping on my bike and searching for him.

I raced through the woods on my bike, refusing to slow down. Once I found him, I'd wring his neck for making his grandpa and me worry so much.

I needed some time to catch my breath when I got to the location. It was so beautiful.

Out in the distance, there was a waterfall where lots of Pokemon played. Flowers and many different exotic plants grew around. Gary was sitting out on a cliff a few feet away. He turned around when he heard me coming.

His eyes widened. "Leaf?! How did you find me?!"

I clenched my fists and gave him my angriest look. "You aren't the one asking the questions! I am! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!"

At first he looked shocked, but then he just turned away, not caring to answer. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I...I was worried about you..."

He turned around, seeing my shoulders bob up and down as a few more tears trailed down.

He got up and walked over to me. "Leaf I-"

I slapped him across the face. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ABOUT YOU I WAS?!"

He stared at me, eyes full of regret. "Sorry Leaf...it's just...I'm confused."

I laughed through my tears. "YOU'RE confused. I'M the one that's confused."

He laughed, but it sounded so fake. "Leaf...do you hate me?"

I shook my head. "Not hate. At least not any more. It's too strong a word."

He nodded. "Ok. Then do you dislike me?"

I shook my head again. "I can't dislike you at this point."

He smiled a bit. "Then...do you like me as a friend...or do you like me more than that?"  
I laughed hysterically and he got angry.

"What?!"

I spoke through my laughing fits. "I'm...so sorry...it's just...I feel; so relieved."

He looked confused. "Relieved?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're still the same Gary I remember."

He blushed a bit. "I'm try to be serious! Do-"

I cut him off. "Confessions are so stupid. They're all cliché and lame. So...let's not confess..."

He didn't understand. "Are you saying that you don't like me?"

I sighed. "You're so dense. Whatever. Let's make a deal. The fall festival is coming up and if you can convince me to go with you, I'll tell you how I feel."

He smiled arrogantly. "You've got yourself a deal."

I smiled. "Great. Now let's go back to your grandpa's lab. I've got work to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gary's P.O.V.

I waited patiently by Leaf's locker. I had a long list of plans for how I could convince her to go to the festival with me. I just hoped it would work.

I smiled when I saw Leaf come into view. She looked as beautiful as ever. She had this certain style only Leaf could have. She was beautiful yet ice cold at the same time. I'd fallen hard for her and I knew it.

I sighed. I'd turn from a playboy into this other persona. It was like I had a good and evil half and it was all because of her. I wonder if she'd noticed that.

I noticed her glare at me the moment she saw me. I expected no less. Even though we'd had a heart to heart at the waterfall, I knew she would pretend like none of it had happened.

Leaf was the definition of a rose. She was so beautiful, but her thorns hurt. I'd have to clip those thorns somehow.

I held up a bouquet of pink carnations I'd been hiding behind my back. "Will you accompany me to the fall festival?"

Leaf sighed. "It'll take more effort than that."

I smiled. "I thought you might say something like that."

I handed her a large box of fancy chocolates. "Will you go with me now?"

She took the chocolates. "I'll gladly eat these, but I still refuse to go with you."

I grunted. "You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nope. Think of this as retribution."

I cocked my head. "Retribution for what?"

She growled and hit me with the bouquet of flowers. "Not only are you cocky, you're dense too."

She grabbed her science textbook and slammed her locker shut. Then, she pushed me to the side.

I frowned. "It would help if you could tell me what I did."

She kept walking and I followed. "Fine. I'll just have to step up my game. I'm going to take you to that fall festival."

She laughed, amused by me. "In your dreams."

I hissed. "You're the one who came up with this bet! I want to know how you feel about me."

She ignored me and I got even more frustrated.

"What happened to the Leaf I saw at the waterfall?"

She stopped and smiled at me evilly. "She's dead now."

I groaned and she started walking again. Leaf had to be the most difficult girl I'd ever met. Why did I have to fall for HER?

I sighed. "What'll it take to make you go with me?"

She snarled. "If you're so smart then figure it out yourself."

I growled. This pesky woman made me want to rip my hair out.

"Would you go if I paid you?"

She glared at me. "Money is the last thing I want from you."

I thought for a second. "What if I gave you whatever you wanted from Otaku Paradise?"

She looked slightly tempted, but shook her head. "Ok, let me add something to this bet. If you want me to go to the festival with you, then find a way to make me blush."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "You want me to make you blush?"

She nodded. "And I'm a tough one to crack. I usually won't blush even when I'm really embarrassed."

I sighed. Leaf really didn't want to make things easy for me. I wonder how she really felt for me. I knew she didn't hate me. Not anymore. But did she love me? It wasn't like she wore her heart on her sleeve.

I smirked when I thought up a plan. "Meet me at my house at 7:00. Don't be late."

She looked t me suspiciously. "Why? What's going to happen if I come?"

I chuckled. "Relax. I just want you to join us for dinner."

She still looked suspicious of me. "Daisy and Prof. Oak will be there to save me if you do anything perverted?"

I growled. Who did she think I was? Sure I could be a playboy, but I was no pervert.

"Yes. They'll be there. Will you come?"

She sighed. "I guess so. Don't expect me to dress up though."

I smiled. "But what's the fun if you don't get dressed up?"

She glared at me. Why couldn't I ever get a smile? "If you want me to dress up, then I'll have Daisy help me."

I nodded. "Fine by me."

She blew some hair out of her face and walked into the classroom. "I swear I'll kill you if you try anything."

I chuckled. "I'm not as bad as you think I am."

She sat down at her desk. "I think you are."

I took a seat t my own desk. "We'll see about that."

I smiled lovingly as she opened the chocolate box and popped one into her mouth. She glared at me when she saw I was watching.

"I like sweets," she said with no real expression.

I smiled. "I'll remember that."

She sighed and ate another. "Just how desperate for a girlfriend are you?"

I frowned. "I'm not desperate. I don't wanna date some random girl. I want you, Leaf."

She looked pale. "S-Shut up! Don't say stupid things like that."

I smirked. Leaf was such a huge tsundere in every aspect. "It isn't stupid. It's how I feel."

She stuffed a piece of chocolate in my mouth to shut me up. "Well then keep your feelings to yourself!"

Ms. Erika glared over at us. "Are you two fighting again?"

I chewed and swallowed the chocolate. "No, Ms. Erika. We're getting along perfectly."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Everything's peachy."

I smiled slightly. At least I wasn't the only one she was rude too. I knew that rudeness was all a mask though.

Inside of her, I knew she had a heart of gold. She just needed someone to open her up. And I'd be honored to be the one to do it.

I love you Leaf. If all it takes to get you to go to the festival with me is to make you blush, then I WILL make you blush. I want to know how you feel about me. Because even if you reject me, I won't give up. I love you Leaf...and I want you to say you love me too. Even at the cost of one small heartbreak...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We're back to Leaf's P.O.V.

I growled. Ever since I told Gary he'd have to make me blush, my life has become filled with so much torment. If the amount of Gary I'd already had was a lot, this was much more! I never got a moment of peace anymore.

He'd follow me nonstop, evil fangirls (that I'd have to beat up) trailing behind him, barring their teeth at me. Why had I told him to make me blush?

I groaned as Gary, once again, tried to impress me with cutesy flowers and love poems. He'd even played his violin outside my window. It had been a nice song though.

As if Gary could read my mind, he began singing it. "A winter night so cold blows over you. The first frost freezes you over little Leaf. You're cold on the outside, but there's more within."

He stopped as my cheeks started to flame. He jumped in the air, punching his fist. What had happened.

He smirked at me. "YOU JUST BLUSHED!"

My blush faded as I spoke. "N-NO I didn't! I see no proof!"

Gary snapped his fingers and a fangirl handed him a camera, looking bitterly at me. I rolled my eyes at her and she hissed as she walked away.

Gary showed me a picture. Indeed I was blushing. No way! How had I let Gary win so easily?!

He smirk widened. "All it takes is a little song?"

I grunted and crossed my arms. "Whatever. It was just a nice melody..."

Gary looked at me, eyes going deep into my soul. "How long are you going to deny it?"  
I glared at him defensively. "Deny what?!"

Gary laughed. "And you call ME dense."

I glared at him and he sighed, turning back into his evil Gary side. I wonder if he was aware of his split personalities?

He smiled at me, looking really cocky. "Since I won, meet me at the fall festival. Daisy can lend you a yukata if you need one."

I hissed. "Wat just a second! I think you cheated!"

Gary laughed at me. "Cheated? How can I cheat at making you blush?"

I pouted. "This is stupid. There's no way I'm going to the festival with you!"

Gary looked pissed. "And why not?!"

I was shaking. "Because..."

Gary looked at me worriedly. "Leaf? Because why?"

I trembled. "Because...I'm afraid."

Gary looked confused. "Afraid of what?"

I shook my head, ignoring his question. "I just...I don't want to go to that festival."

Gary grabbed my wrist before I could run. His green eyes burned with a great intensity. He was sending me a thousand silent messages, but would he say them aloud?

"Leaf...I'm still not sure how you feel about me, but I want you to know how I feel about you."

My blue eyes sparkles with tears. I was so afraid of what he was going to say. So afraid of...rejection...

His green eyes could see right through me. It was as if he knew how fragile I really was. This tough girl thing was all a mask. A mask I hoped I wouldn't have to remove. But here he was, ending my masquerade. Who's that beautiful girl behind the mask?

He smiled a smile that only he could give. "Leaf...I love you."

My heart started beating faster and my world started to collapse. But even though everything was collapsing, it didn't feel like the end. It felt like a new beginning.

Then, he pulled me into an embrace. I didn't push away. I was too weak. He suddenly felt so strong. So warm. My heart was completely racing. I'd never felt this way about anyone before. No one. Except for Gary Oak.

He whispered softly in my ear, his warmth radiating through my cells. If its possible for your heart to melt, mine definitely melted.

"Leaf...you don't have to answer me now. The festival isn't for a few days, but please answer me there. Even if it's a rejection, please tell me that there."

Then, he gently pushed me away. Before he departed, he gave me a quick farewell gift, kissing me softly on the forehead. I felt my cheeks burn with the heat of an inferno. This amazing feeling...how had I never felt it before?

Gary smiled at me. Not arrogantly and he didn't even smile at me the way his nice side did. No. It was a new smile. I smile that said, 'I love you with all I am.'

I stood in the hallway, dumbstruck as he left me. I watched him walk away until he disappeared from view. It was then that I was able to catch my breath again.

I was shot out of my daze as Hilda leaned on me. "Hey Leaf? Are you alright? You look kind of weird."

Hilbert smiled evilly. "It looks like she's in love."

Kyohei was curious. "With who?"

Mei glared at Kyohei, jealous status activated. (I love visorshipping!) "Yeah. Who is it Leaf? Are they single?"

I laughed at Mei. "Yeah. They're single. I know better than to crush on Kyohei. You'd kill me."

Mei nodded. "Just remember that."

Kyohei rolled his eyes then looked back at me. "So who's got you so dazed?"

I smiled. "You'd hate me if you knew who."

Hilda looked suspicious. "Why would we hate you?"

I blushed slightly. "Because I think I've fallen for a guy you all hate."

Everyone was really curious now.

"Who?!" asked Hilbert.

I locked my lips and threw away the key. "I'm not telling. You'll find out soon though..."

Everybody looked puzzled at kept pestering me about it, but I wouldn't tell. It was my secret. At least until the festival...

* * *

Hello! I have something to say. IF YOU DIDN'T AWWWW WHEN GARY WAS FLIRTING WITH LEAF THAN YOU'RE HEARTLESS! Nah. Just kidding. I just wanted to inform you that if you liked the little song Gary was beginning to sing, then I want you to know I'm writing a little one-shot with the whole song. Feel free to check it out. Well, that's all! Happy Veteran's day!

-IchigoHatake


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was Friday and I decided to go visit Daisy after school. The fall festival was tomorrow and I was in desperate need of guidance. And who better than Daisy to give it to me?

I knocked on her door, waiting for a response. She quickly answered and smiled when she saw me. Not a nice smile, but an evil smile.

She snickered. "You have the hots for Gary, don't you?"

I blushed. Dammit! I was blushing so much and so suddenly. Gary really did remove my mask. Curse him...

Daisy smiled even more. "So you've finally joined the dark side Leaf. Welcome. We've been expecting you."

I sighed as she pulled me into her room. I could tell that she was dying to hear all the details. Why are girls so gossipy?

Daisy shoved me down onto a beanbag chair and pulled one up for herself. It looked like she was sparkling with anticipation as she leaned in closer to me.

I sighed. "I'm not going to tell you about it."

She whined. "Why not?"

I tried not to blush. "Because it's embarrassing to talk about."

Daisy moaned. "You're no fun."

I smiled. "Am I? And to think I came all this way for you to give me some advice."

Daisy lit up again. She was interested. "What do you need to know about?"

I smiled. "Before I tell you, I was wondering if I could borrow a yukata?"

Daisy nodded and dragged me over to her closet. "Which one would you like?"

I pointed to a light green one with darker green floral designs on it with a pink bow. Daisy smiled and handed it to me.

"Here you go! I think you'll look great in it!"

I smiled a bit and shrugged. "Anyway...I need your advice."

Daisy snickered. "Advice about boys?"

I nodded weakly. "First of all, what am I supposed to do with Gary at the festival?"

Daisy sighed. "That's easy. You walk around, talk to him, and have a great time."

I felt awkward using this word, but I said it. "That's all you do on a DATE."

I grimaced as I said the word, but it made Daisy beam. She was clearly excited that I liked Gary. I guess if I married him, we'd become sisters. Oh Arceus. Why am I thinking about marriage?

Daisy nodded. "That's about it. You could also hold hands, hug, kiss on the cheek or lips, etc."

I starting blushing. Dammit Oak! Now I couldn't stop blushing. I want my mask back. t least so that I don't blush so much. It feels so weird to me.

I looked over at Daisy. "One more thing. How do you...confess?"

Daisy squealed with happiness. "YOU LOVE HIM?!"

I groaned as she tackle hugged me. Why ws she so excited that I liked him? Plenty of other girls did, yet she chose me to squeal over.

"Ok Daisy. I get it. You're happy. So how do you confess?"

She sat up straight and went deep into thought. "There are lots of different ways. In the end, you just have to tell them you love them. Pretty simple if you've got the guts!"

I moaned. I didn't have the guts. I felt so weak and queasy now. Gary had completely switched my personality. I wasn't Leaf anymore. I was a different girl who was so shy. Especially about love. It felt so right and wrong at the same time.

I nodded weakly. "I'll find some way to tell him. I just hope he doesn't reject me."

Daisy frowned. "Of course he'll accept. You're all he ever thinks about. Just don't let him get away with too much once you two get together."

I blushed. I wonder what she meant by that. Reading my mind, Daisy smiled deviously, leaning in towards me.

"Don't lose your ground," Daisy snickered. "If you know what I mean."

I blushed even more. Just what DID she mean. Daisy was in a world all her own and I didn't understand it.

Daisy smiled as she heard the door creak over. Gary Oak was in the building. *insert sarcastic applause here*

Of course Gary would somehow find a way to track me. He opened the door to Daisy's room without so much as knocking, then smiled over at me.

"Ready for the festival Leaf?"

I melted. I felt like I couldn't speak. There was nothing I could say right now that wouldn't sound completely stupid. Gary looked at me knowingly.

"You seemed to have changed a lot Leaf. You're definitely acting nicer than when we first met."

I sighed. Who exactly did he think changed me this much? It was him and his annoying split personalities. He'd pestered me until I'd fallen for him.

He sighed. "Are you even gonna talk to me, Leaf? You're just staring t me like an idiot."

I growled. There was still a smidge of the old Leaf left in me. "You're the idiot! Just leave me alone. I'll see you at the festival. Don't be late."

I grabbed my stuff, including the yukata and walked away, passing Gary. He laughed when I passed by.

I turned to him. "What's so funny?"

He smiled. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

"About what?"

Gary shrugged. "Well...about everything. I'm glad I met you, Leaf."

I turned away as I started blushing. I stuttered as I spoke. "I-I guess i-it wasn't so b-bad having met you either."

I blushed even more as I ran off, all these fluffy feelings inside me. This may be a cliché sentence, but I was on cloud nine. It sure was a nice place to be.

I smiled happily as I thought of tomorrow. The festival would be unpredictable. It would either end happily or very painfully. My fate was in Gary Oak's hands. At first, I never would've trusted him with my heart, but t was a different story now. Treat me with care, Gary Oak. I'm more fragile than I'm letting on.

* * *

I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING MY STORY 100 REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK! I need your help in deciding on this next chapter. How and when should Leaf confess? I have a few ideas, but I'm pretty stuck. Put it in your review or pm me. Thanks again!

-IchigoHatake


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the day of the festival and I waited for Gary at the front entrance. I was wearing my yukata and had my hair up in a ponytail. I was going over different ways to confess, but they all sounded so cliché. This would be harder then I thought.

All my worries disappeared as Gary's figure came into view. The way he was dressed, he looked like a purple samurai.

I stifled a giggle. "You're late Oak."

He looked down at his watch. Indeed, he was ten minutes late. He only shrugged.

"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionable late?"

I laughed. "Usually a guy wouldn't say that."

Gary harrumphed. "Well maybe I'm special."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. You're special alright..."

He sighed and took my hand. I blushed as he pulled me into the festival grounds. I must have been sweating a lot because he turned and spoke.

"Is that yukata hot, Leaf? You're sweating a ton!"

I whispered to myself, "I'm only hot because of you..."

He must have heard me. "What did you say, Leaf?!"

I laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing! Let's go play some games!"

Just as I started to blush as Gary led me around, I noticed four people staring at me as if I were the most disgusting person on the planet. Mei, Kyohei, Hilda, and Hilbert had come to the festival too.

They stared at me blankly and I decided to get out of their sight before they decided to beat Gary bloody.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" I asked Gary, noticing the food stands were the farthest thing away from my friends.

Gary smiled. "Sure. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Gary led me to the food stands happily. I felt like a princess. Never thought I'd say that, but he made everything normal seem so extravagant.

Gary smiled at the lady at the ramen stand. "Two number fours please!"

The woman smiled. "Two number fours for the lovely couple!"

Gary didn't say that we weren't a couple, so I didn't deny it either, but suddenly I felt like I was melting again. I was like a puddle of goo.

Gary looked concerned. "Are you ok, Leaf?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. It's just that I didn't eat breakfast, so I'm pretty hungry."

Gary sighed. "You should really take better care of yourself."

I nodded. "You're right..."

Soon enough, our order came in, so hot that it was steaming. Just like I was now that I was near Gary.

I slowly took a bite and beamed when I tasted it. "This is the best ramen I've ever had!"

Gary laughed. "Is it really that good that you'd have to scream in my ear like that!"

I nodded and slurped it down quickly. "I could eat this forever and never get sick of it!"

I finished the bowl within seconds and held it out to the woman. "I'd like some more please!"

Gary laughed and I scowled. "What?"

He took his napkin and cleaned some soup and noodles off of my face. "You sure are a messy eater."

My heart beated faster and I started to melt again. He was treating me like a kid, bit it was kind of nice. I liked him taking care of me like this.

After I finished my second bowl of ramen, Gary took my hand and led me elsewhere. "Let's get our pictures taken!"

I blushed. "Ok..."

We walked over to a photographer who was taking a picture of a couple. I blushed even more. Did Gary think of me as his girlfriend?

The photographer waved at us as we approached. "Sit on that bench and I'll take your picture!"

Gary and I sat next to each other, our hands still intertwined. The photographer chuckled.

"Ok. Now smile!"

Gary smiled sweetly and I smiled too, still blushing intensely. The photographer gave us each a copy of the picture. I blushed. We did look like a close couple.

Just as Gary was about to led me to another stand, I stopped, stopping him as well. I wanted to confess. I had to.

"Gary...?" I asked weakly.

He smiled at me kindly. "Hm?"

I blushed, melting in his caring, not arrogant, green eyes. "I...wanted to answer you from your confession at the arcade..."

Without any warning, to me or him, I kissed him and with all I had. I'd really never done this before and it felt strange, but magical at the same time. As we parted, I saw how shocked he was.

Suddenly, I was really scared. "Um...I should go..."

Before I had the chance to run, he hugged me from behind, kissing my chestnut hair. I could hear him breathing gently in my ear. I melted. I couldn't run any more and he knew it. He turned me so I was facing him.

"Why do you always run away?" he asked me, eyes aglow with anguish. "Do you love me or not, Leaf? Every time you run away, I just get so confused and hurt. I can't stand it. Just tell me what you're thinking."

I blinked and stared at him blankly. "You want to know what I'm thinking?"

He nodded. "It's all I've ever wanted."

I giggled. "I'm thinking how similar I am to chocolate, because right now, I'm melting into you."

He smiled and laughed. "That sounded so lame."

I shrugged. "It's how I feel right now."

Gary looked at me seriously. "So you feel the same?"

I nodded. "It just took some time to realize it."

Gary nodded. "A REALLY long time."

I growled. "Oh shut up! Just know that I'm all yours now."

He took my chin and kissed me. It was like an electric current coursing through my body. This was love. But not that the story still says in progress and not completed. Don't think we're ending it here...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I stared my four friends in the face, each of them not fully understanding that Gary and I were a couple now. Suddenly, we turned into a tv drama.

Mother Hilda was displeased at my choice in guys. "You can't go out with him! He's a tramp and a playboy. You should find someone like your father, Hilbert."

He nodded in agreement. "That Oak kid is a dangerous one and I don't want to see you with him young lady."

I turned my teary eyes to Aunt Mei and Uncle Kyohei. "Please defend me."

Aunt Mei looked away, teary eyed as well. "DON'T BECOME A WOMAN! YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT!"

Uncle Kyohei was being more rational. "She won't become a 'woman.' She just wants to date Gary. I see nothing wrong with it. We can always beat him up if he crosses her."

Gary gulped but looked thankfully up at Uncle Kyohei. "Thank you sir!"

Mother Hilda scoffed at Gary. "I still don't trust you with our little Leaf."

"Neither do I," agreed Hilbert.

Mei looked up at Kyohei and sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to see how things go..."

Gary nodded. "See?! Auntie and Uncle trust me!"

Kyohei sighed. "I never said I TRUSTED you, but I still think it wouldn't be too bad for you to date."

Mother Hilda hit Gary with a rolling pin. "Give me three valid reasons why you should be able to date her!"

Gary thought for a moment. "One, I love her with all my heart. Two, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Three, I can't picture life without her anymore."

Hilbert started to succumb as he fell to his knees and screamed. "My fluffy heart! I'm about to crack!"

Hilda growled. "Stay strong! We must resist Oak's charms!"

Hilbert gasped for air. "He's...too...strong...I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING LEAF!"

Hilda hit him upside the head. "You fool! What have you done?! Now I'm the only one who opposes him!"

Gary chuckled. "Give in to the dark side. I'll give you coupons for Otaku Paradise if you do."

Hilda began to sway and I could tell. "Come on Hilda. I know you want to. Just join us..."

Hilda whimpered in defeat. "Treat her with care Gary!"

Gary and I embraced. "Yes!"  
Kyohei sighed. "I don't know why you wanted permission from us though."

I shrugged. "Well, you're my friends and I want you to accept me."

Mei glomped me. "We'll always accept you, dummy!"

Hilda leaned on my shoulder and nodded in agreement. "You're awesome Leaf. Even if your boyfriend isn't."

Gary scowled.

Hilbert smiled at me. "Just don't do anything you'd regret."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Everyone snickered. "Our little Leaf doesn't understand."

"She doesn't need to know what we mean anyway..."

"We're so dirty minded..."

"I don't have a dirty mind, It's a sexy imagination."

I just stared at them confusedly. I wonder if anyone else had friends like mine. The sure knew how to say some crazy and awkward things. It's like a T.m.i. moment everyday with them.

Gary smiled and grabbed my hand. "So I'm allowed to date her?"

Hilda shrugged. "Yeah. But if you make her cry I guarantee that you'll be crying when I'm done with you."

Gary was pretty scared of Hilda. "Mommy..."

I smiled at them. "I'm glad you approve!"

Kyohei smiled. "It isn't our approval you need. Shouldn't you talk with Gary's grandpa."

Mei nodded. "You'll always have to deal with a mob of angry fangirls if you want to date Gary."

Hilbert frowned. "I hope no one will bully you or something like that."

I felt overwhelmed. I had to deal with so much! But a lot felt like a little as long as I had Gary by my side. No challenge was too big!

Gary smiled enticingly at me. "Who should we deal with first?"

I groaned. "Probably Prof. Oak. I'm not in the mood to sucker punch all your fangirls right now."

Gary laughed. "Some things about you never change."

I growled. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Gary sighed. "Everything is a fight with you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked you as my girlfriend..."

I hissed. "We can break up right now if you want!"

He smiled his arrogant smile at me. "I know you'd never leave me."

I blushed. "Don't underestimate me."

He laughed and gave me a quick hug. "You're really cute you know. I never expected to see a part of you that seemed so...innocent."

I laughed. "And I never thought you'd compliment anyone but yourself."

Gary grinned. "Boasting IS one of my many talents."

I groaned. "I know Gary. Oh, I know..."

We went on and on like that until we finally arrived at Gary's house. Now, we had to tell Prof. Oak about our relationship. I just hoped things would go well...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When we arrived at Gary's house, hand in hand, Daisy squealed and hugged us both tightly.

"I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING!" she shouted.

Gary sweat dropped. "We aren't here for YOUR permission, we're here to ask grandpa."

Daisy smiled. "You already know he's going to say yes."

Gary shrugged. "I still want to ask him anyway."

Daisy nodded. "I think he's in the library. Tell me how everything goes."

"Thanks Daisy," I told her as we walked away.

Once we arrived at the library, we knocked on the door in case the Prof. was in the middle of something.

"Come in!" he called.

Gary opened the door and gestured for me to enter. We walked over to the Professor, still holding hands. He turned around and smiled.

I blushed. "Um...hello again..."

He smiled kindly at me. "Hello, Leaf. Ae you and my grandson...?"

I nodded. "Yeah...we're going out."

The old man smiled. "Come to ask for my permission have you?"

Gary nodded. "Yep. You're okay with us being together, right?"

The Prof. nodded. "There's something I'd like you to do for me though."

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed and looked ready to scream. "Please take care of Gary's fangirkls. They're tearing my lab apart."

I smiled and cracked my knuckles. "That can be arranged."

Gary smiled. "Alright then. We'll come back when we're done with them."

The Prof. nodded. "Do whatever it takes to get them away. I can't handle those blood thristy girls..."

I laughed and waved good-bye. "See you soon Professor!"

He nodded. "Be careful of those girls! They're capable of more than you know..."

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't that hard to beat a few girls senseless..."

Gary laughed. "Just don't beat them up so bad that the police have to get involved."

I smiled innocently. "That's all in the past. I'm a new Leaf now..."

Gary smiled. "You really are. Now let's take care of my fangirls."

We went over to the professor's lab and growled when we saw a mob of fangirls beating up on his lab and screaming for Gary and I to break up. Then, they noticed us.

The fangirls hissed when they saw Gary and me together. "Look, she's with Gary!"

"Let's rip her hair out!"

"Back off our man!"

"Gary belongs with me!"

"What are you doing with a witch like her?!"

"Back away from the babe!"

These girls were starting to piss me off. It was time to teach them a lesson. "Oi! Crazy fangirls! You want a piece of me?! Come get some!"

As the mob of fangirls came at me, I felt a sudden rush. Gary must have felt it too. I remembered the old times when I used to beat people up. I suppose I could let tht side of me out one last time.

Gary and I fought together, pulling the girls hair and punching them in the stomach. Some girls fled before they got a taste of my fury. Those were the smart ones.

By the time things were done with, the fangirls were either knocked out, or had run away like the cowards they were. Gary and I laughed.

"Looks like we won," he said smiling.

I smiled back at him. "Yeah. They won't mess with us again."

He hugged me. "There's no way that I'll let anyone split us up."

I blushed and hugged him back. "Over my dead body."

His lips then met mine, sending warmth through my body. I never imagined that loving someone would be this amazing. We parted and I stared into his green eyes.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I love you too. Now let's tell gramps that we took care of his problem."

I smiled. "Ok. Let's go."

The Prof. sghed in relief. "I'm so glad those girls are gone."

I smirked. "Just call us if they come back."

Gary grinned. "We'll be happy to get rid of them."

The Prof. laughed. "You two are graduating soon, aren't you?"

Gary nodded. "The cermony is in two days."

The Prof. looked thoughtful. "I wonder how that will turn out...

* * *

It was after graduation and I held a nice diploma in my hands. I sighed sadly as I waited for Gary to meet me. Just then, he walked over.

He noticed how sad I looked. "What's wrong?"

I smiled weakly. "Um...I'm going to college in Johto..."

He looked shocked. "What? I thought you were going to go to college here?!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Gary. It's a great college and I might never get another opportunity like this."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Then wait for me..."

"What?"

Gary smiled. "Don't fall in love with anyone over there. I'll reapply for that school and I'll come for you. And when I come...I want you to marry me."

He handed me a beautiful diamond ring. "Gary..."

He smiled and slipped it on my finger. "Will you wait for me and be my bride?"

I nodded. "Yes..."

He smiled and that was it. Was this the end of our story? No. We'll give you one more chapter. An Epilogue of sorts. But for now...until the author decides to update, this is THE END.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't cry tears of joy yet! There is going to be a nice Epilogue! I'll try to post it soon. Probably later today, so be ready! Bye for now!

-IchigoHatake


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

My hair was tossed in all directions by the wind. I pushed it behind my ears as I waited for him to arrive.

He'd said that he'd meet me on the hill at 6:30 exactly, but it was already 6:50. I was beginning to wonder if he would show.

Of course, with his perfect timing, he came sprinting up the hill, spiky hair blowing in the breeze. Those green eyes melted me.

He smiled as he saw me. It had been a whole year since we'd last seen each other and we'd both grown quite a bit.

He looked like a real man now. Well sort of. His eyes seemed wiser and his hair was trimmed a bit differently. He also dressed more formerly. The only thing about him that hadn't really changed was that arrogant smile and that fact that he was still wearing the purple pendant I'd given him.

I had also changed quite a bit. My hair was a bit shorter. Shoulder length now and usually tied in braids with my bangs hanging down. My blue eyes still shone baeutifully and I had the same personality. I still wore the ring he'd given me.

He smiled at me. "I see you're still as beautiful as ever, Leaf."

I smiled and walked over to meet him. "You haven't changed much yourself, Gary."

He smiled that memorable arrogant smile. "I told you I'd be back for you."

I laughed. "I guess you are capable of keeping your promises. You're late though. I waited here for twenty minutes. You're lucky I didn't leave."

He sighed. "Sorry. The plane got in a bit late and traffic was pretty bad. Just be happy that I even came at all."

I scoffed. "Be happy you came? I knew that you'd come. You wouldn't leave your fiance waiting."

Gary laughed and took hold of my hand. "You're right. I could never abandon you."

I smiled. "So when is the wedding going to be? And where at?"

Gary sighed. "I just got here. Give me a break. Can't we plan it all later?"

I glared at him. "I thought you'd have this planned!"

To shut me up, he pulled me closer and kissed me. It really worked. I melted into him and forgot about everything. All I wanted was to be byu his side forever. It didn't matter when, where, or how. I just needed Gary Oak and that was all.

He played with my hair. "I do have one thing planned out. Daisy sent a wedding dress with me that she demands you to where."

I laughed. "Of course we're going to have to invite her to the wedding. She'd kill us if we didn't."

He nodded and sat down by a tree. I sat down with him, leaning against him. I couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to be with him again.

"I really love you Gary," I told him.

He nodded. "You tell me that a lot."

I laughed. "I just want you to know that."

He laughed too. "Well I love you too. More than you know."

I hugged him. "Thank you for making me fall in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled. "If it weren't for you, I'd just be a cold girl who rejects everyone that comes near her. You changed me."

He shrugged. "I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

I dug something out of my bag and gave it to him. It was a decorative picture frame with a picture of us inside from the time we went to the fall festival.

He looked surprised. "You kept that picture?"

I nodded. "It's a picture from the day we became a couple. Of course I'd keep it."

Gary hugged the picture frame close. "Thank you, Leaf. This gift means a lot to me."

I nodded and stood up. "Come on. Let's go back to my place and start the wedding planning."

He moaned. "Can't I get something to eat first?"

I glared at him and pulled him along. "Just come on! I can make you something when we get there."

He chuckled. "You really haven't changed Leaf. I'm glad."

I looked over at him and blushed. "Just come on casanova. You can tell me how great I am when we get home."

He smiled at me lovingly and I smiled back. I went from being a cold and ruthless girl to being so soft and blushy. I was putty in his hands. And maybe that was a good thing. Because now, Gary and I would be together forever...THE END!

* * *

Ok people. Here's the real ending! I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for more of my stories! I hope you all have a great day!

-IchigoHatake


End file.
